Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Myra109
Summary: A new student has arrived at Aurodan Prep and fallen for Li Lonnie, who falls for him just as hard. Unfortunately, both are too scared to let the other know, and it doesn't help that this new student is hiding a huge secret. A secret he's so determined to keep that he pushes everyone, including Lonnie, away. What is he hiding? Now rated M!
1. The New Kid

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Lycan is portrayed by Dylan Sprayberry_

 _This is a prompt from FeralG3_

 _Set after Descendents 2._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Lonnie was already having a bad day.

First, her roommate hogs the bathroom, so Lonnie only got a two minute shower before having to rush off to class. Second, she gets detention for running in the halls in order to avoid being late; consequently, she's late anyway because the teacher had to write her a detention slip. Third, Chad mocked her all through fencing practice, and Jay was too distracted by a pretty girl on the sidelines (although he seemed more interested in staring at a handsome boy sitting on a bench nearby. Just don't tell him she said that) to stand up for her. Finally, a boy she doesn't know slams into her; all she had to do was get her homework from her locker, go to dinner, and then she could spend the rest of the night in her dorm room.

The boy's chest collides with her shoulder, and her books and paper scatter. In surprise, she leaps back and bangs against the locker door, causing it to bounce off the metal locker beside it and hit her back once again. She rubs her shoulder blade, where she first hit the locker, and straightens her back to ease the dull pain around the small of her back, where the locker attacked her for a second time.

"I am so sorry!" the boy rushes to say, and Lonnie and him both kneel on the floor to gather her school supplies. They scrambled to stack books and collect papers without crinkling them, and they manage to keep Lonnie's books and school work intact, but when they straighten up, they bang their foreheads together.

Because this is just how these things work, right?

Lonnie flinches and rubs her head, watching as the boy does the same. The boy knits his eyebrows and scrunches his eyes closed in temporary pain before continuing to gather her supplies.

The boy is roughly her height, maybe an inch shorter, with wild, spiky hair that sticks up in every direction. He wears kaki pants and a button up, dark jacket with a white shirt underneath it. His attire reminds Lonnie of the Hogwarts uniforms in Harry Potter, except his tie is simply a dark blue. His skin is pale, and there's a scar across his cheek bone. She thought she saw a few more beneath his collar and sleeves, but he adjusts his clothes before she can get a good look.

The boy stacks her textbooks and slides a stack of papers between the cover and the first page of the top book.

"Sorry, I ran into you," he apologizes as he hands her the supplies. "I was trying to figure out this map, and I wasn't looking where I was going," he adds, holding up a rumpled bed sheet that may have once been a pamphlet.

"Are you new?" she asks, although that's kind of a stupid question (after all, why would he be using a map if he wasn't new? He was around her age, so if he wasn't a new student, he would've been attending the school for two years and wouldn't need a map).

The boy nodded, glumly.

Lonnie laughs. "Hey, don't look so depressed. This school is awesome, and it's easy to find your way around, but my suggestion is… get rid of the map. Those things make everything more complicated. Just ask students and teachers. They give much better directions than those bed sheets."

The boy chuckles at her terminology as he attempts to fold the map into its rightful pamphlet form before giving up and balling up the paper. He then throws it in a nearby trashcan and holds out his hand.

"I'm Lycan Heoruwulf," he introduces.

Her eyes widen. "That's a mouthful, and are you aware that your name means werewolf wolf-army?"

The boy chuckles, but Lonnie could've sworn she saw a bead of sweat pop up on his forehead.

"Yeah. My mom's favorite animal is the wolf, and my dad studies werewolves for a living, so my name was very much influenced by their likes and their jobs. What's your name?"

"Lonnie," she says, shaking his hand. "Li Lonnie," she specifies. "Daughter of Mulan."

Lycan laughs. "Are you aware that your name Lonnie means ready for battle?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I did not know that. You learn something new everyday."

Lycan smirks. "I guess you do. Now, Lonnie, how would you like to show me where the dining hall is?"

Lonnie shrugs. "I'd be happy to, but don't call it the dining hall. Only the teachers do that. Us students call it the cafeteria."

Lycan laughs. "Of course, _instructor_."

Lonnie rolls her eyes. "Come on, joker boy," she says, holding out her arm, like a prince awaiting to lead his princess away.

Lycan's only response is to let loose another laugh before linking his arm with her's and allowing her to lead him through the halls.

Lonnie didn't know it then, but when she took that boy's arm, she changed her life in ways she never thought possible, not all of them good.

And when her future self looks back on that day, she knows that she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 _That's the first chapter. You will see a lot of foreshadowing in the first few chapters because that's one of my favorite literary devices and foreshadowing goes quite well with the story._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. The Truth Spell

_I am so sorry I didn't update last Friday. December is one of the busiest months for me, but I will try to update every Friday._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Lonnie discovered she loved Lycan a few days later.

Lonnie was not one to fall for another person so quickly after meeting them. Maybe a crush, but she'd never developed such a strong feeling in a handful of days.

Lonnie didn't even really discover it on her own. Evie did that.

"How's the new clothing line going?" Lonnie asked.

It was Friday and classes had ended. She and Jane were visiting in Mal and Evie's room. Mal was teaching Jane how to use magic (yes, Jane did have magic. They discovered it shortly after the incident with Uma, and Mal had been helping her learn to use it properly ever since); they were currently practicing some color changing spells in the corner, and Lonnie chose to stay away from them. Once, Jane had accidently hit Carlos with a truth spell… that had been a weird and slightly frightening day. Carlos had gotten cornered by Chad, and under the truth spell… let's just say Carlos still had a black eye.

Anyway, Lonnie was lying on her stomach on Evie's bed, watching her blue haired friend sow clothes. Evie had signed up for a designer's class this semester, and her mid term project was to make her own clothing line, anything from five outfits to twenty. Evie was on her fifteenth outfit, and Lonnie was still amazed by Evie's work.

Evie smiled. "Good. I'm so glad I can take this class instead of remedial goodness this semester. After the coronation, that class was a piece of cake, and you know me, always looking for a challenge."

"And that's why you're taking advanced chemistry," Lonnie laughed. "I barely survived freshman biology."

Evie shrugged before raising an eyebrow. "Enough about me. What about you and this new boy? What was his name? Lycan?"

Lonnie frowned. "What about him?"

Evie groaned. "Come on, Lonnie, everyone knows you like him."

"I met him four days ago," Lonnie pointed out.

Mal shrugged. "I fell for Ben within an hour, but don't tell him that. His head is big enough," she joked, even though they all knew Ben didn't have an ego whatsoever.

Lonnie sighed. "Girls, I don't like him. He's nice, but…"

"But what?" Evie asked.

Lonnie pursed her lips, trying to collect a convincing response.

"Jane," Mal said, smiling. "I think now is the perfect time to practice that truth spell."

"I think it is," Jane agreed.

"No!" Lonnie yelled, standing and running for the door to escape the spell, but Jane flared her fingers, pointing them towards Lonnie. A purple light hit Lonnie in the back.

"Sometimes I really hate magic," Lonnie muttered, but she let go of the door. If the truth spell would make her reveal her secrets, she'd rather reveal them in here. At least then she knew her secrets wouldn't leave the room.

"Do you like Lycan?" Evie asked.

Lonnie tried to fight the spell, but Jane had gotten good at magic in the past few weeks. After a few moments, the words burst out of her.

"Yes," she replied.

"I knew it," Evie squealed. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be seen as the girl that _needs_ a guy. I met him four days ago. Wouldn't that make me seem kind of desperate?"

"Not at all," Mal responded. "Besides, it'll actually seem like you _don't_ need a guy."

"How so?" Lonnie questioned.

"You ask him," Mal explained. "Girls don't do that enough. They wait for the guy to come to them. If you ask him first, it makes you brave and shows that you don't need to wait around for a guy. You go after what you want and if things don't work out, you take whatever comes."

Lonnie saw her point. After all, her mom had initiated a relationship with her dad by asking him to stay for dinner after the war in China was won.

She sighed. "But what if he doesn't like me back?"

Evie laughed. "Trust me, he does."

"How can you be so sure?"

The daughter of Evil Queen smiled and exchanged a glance with Mal.

"He told Jay and Carlos," Evie confessed.

Lonnie blinked. "Really?"

Evie nodded. "Now, go."

Lonnie nodded and exited the room.

"Lycan didn't tell Jay or Carlos anything," Jane said in confusion.

Evie nodded. "I know he likes her. I'm good at reading people, but that wouldn't be enough to convince her."

"So you lied?" Jane asked.

Evie shrugged. "For a good cause. Besides, I'm not under a truth spell."

Mal smiled. "Nice acting, E. What do we do now?"

Silence.

"Want to ease drop on Lonnie and Lycan?" Evie asked.

"Of course," Jane replied.

"You know it," Mal agreed before the three girls exited the dorm room.

* * *

 _I know Jane is a little OOC, but after hanging out with Evie and Mal, I'm sure they'd wear off on her, so the three of them have a good balance of good and bad. They're good for the most part, but they can be mischievous when they want to be, like in this chapter._

 _Next chapter, Lonnie asks Lycan out on a date. Will he say yes? You'll have to wait and find out._


	3. Secret With A Capital S

_Sorry this took so long. I'm dealing with some stuff in my life, and as it gets closer to Christmas, not to mention the end of the year, I'm finding myself becoming busier and busier. Sorry._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Lonnie was not one to get nervous, especially about a boy. She may be a teenage girl, but she had better things to worry about than boys and dating and romance.

But… as cliché as it sounds, Lycan changed her. He gave her butterflies in her stomach and caused the pink tinge in her cheeks whenever he was around. Lonnie had always laughed at love sick girls until she became one of them. She hadn't understood the kind of guy that can make a girl love sick until she met Lycan. He made her feel like love at first sight existed when she hadn't believed that before.

Lonnie hated and loved this feeling at the same time. One side of her was continuously saying _you've only know him for a few days! How can you possibly be in love?_ The other side was telling her _Cinderella and Prince Kit fell in love after knowing each other for three seconds! Compared to that, a few days sounds reasonable!_

Which side should she side with?

Lonnie saw Lycan sitting at a picnic table reading a book on the grounds of Aurodan Prep. His back was to her, and his nose was buried so deep in the book, he didn't even notice when a cat jumped onto the table and head butted his novel, nor when the owner arrived to claim their cat.

Lonnie took a deep breath and forced her feet to move.

Her sneakers brushed the grass with each step, and the grounds seemed to stretch until Lycan appeared to be miles away. Still, before she knew it-before she was ready- she was standing beside him.

"Lycan?" she said to get his attention, and he smacked his book closed and shoved it in his bag, almost like it was his diary or something, but she'd thought it was a textbook.

"Hey, Lonnie," he said, leaning casually on his hand as he placed his elbow on the table.

She smiled. "Hey. I was wondering… would you like to go to that new movie with me? Just the two of us…"

Like ripping off a Band-Aid, she thought after blurting the question out.

Lycan blinked. "Um… Lonnie, I like you, but I can't. I want to, but…" he sighed, "there are some things I can't tell you right now. As much as I want to, I just can't. I hope you can understand that."

Lonnie nodded. "I do. After all, my mom pretended to be a man and couldn't tell anyone for a good reason, so I understand the importance of keeping secrets. The difference is your secret probably won't get you killed," she laughed.

Lycan joined her, but his chuckle sounded fake to her ears.

"Thanks for understanding. See you later," he said, grabbing his bag and speed walking away.

Lonnie turned and saw Mal, Evie, and Jane staring at her from across the grounds. She knew by their expressions that they had heard everything.

Lonnie shrugged and sighed in disappointment before going to join her three friends.

* * *

Lycan walked across the grounds, his eyes fixed on the ground and a dejected expression plastered across his face.

He wanted to go with Lonnie to the movies. He wanted to date her. Lycan had had crushes before, but he'd never felt like this about anyone else. It was a burning kind of love. In the beginning, the warmth was amazing, but when Lycan realized he'd never be able to date Lonnie, the warmth became unbearably hot. It was the kind of love that hurt, and in a way, you like the way it hurts, but you'd rather have the fantastic warmth than the burning heat.

Lycan wanted to date Lonnie, but he couldn't because if she ever found out his secret, it put both him and her in danger. Lycan could be executed, and at best, Lonnie would be thrown in prison for life, not to mention the peril Lycan's family would experience.

He couldn't risk it, no matter how much he wanted to.

After checking to make sure no one was around, Lycan kicked a nearby trashcan so hard, it shot across the grounds before rolling to a stop several yards- the length of two football fields _at least_ \- away from the kicker. That would require an impossible amount of strength. For a regular human anyway.

Lycan just wanted to be normal.

Lycan sat on a bench and pulled his book out of his bag, staring at the cover.

 **HOW TO HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT: WEREWOLF ADDITION**

* * *

 _There will be more on Lonnie's reaction to rejection next chapter, along with Lycan's Secret with a capital S._

 _So many questions are still answered. Will Lonnie and Lycan get together? Will she find out The Secret? Will everyone else found out The Secret?_


	4. We're Going To Find Out What It Is

_I know it's been a while. I've been very busy with writing, just not with this story. I'm working on some fanfiction projects for January, and that's been taking up a lot of my time._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" an angry voice demanded from behind Lycan, making him jump.

The boy snapped his book shut, dropped it to the ground, and kicked it under the bench, making it hit the short stone wall the bench was up against.

Lycan slowly turned around and found three girls glaring at him. A violet haired girl (Mal, his brain supplied, remembering her from first period Chemistry) was standing so close to him, he could smell the bubble gum on her breath. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were glowing green; if Lycan wasn't what he was, he would've been freaked out by that, but he'd seen stranger (and scarier) things than that eye trick.

A little father away stood a blue haired girl with impeccable make up and the kind of expression that didn't seem openly angry but still told you to run and don't look back. One hand was on her hip and the other dangled at her side as she knit her eyebrows and stared down at Lycan like she could defeat him in a fight with our breaking a sweat. She was Evie, one of Lonnie's best friends.

Beside the blue haired girl stood a younger girl in a light blue dress with long, curly black hair. At first glance, she didn't look intimidating, but the rage in her eyes made Lycan shiver. Her elbows were on the back of the bench, and she leaned down so that he couldn't look away from her eyes. He vaguely remembered her, having seen her around Lonnie before. Her name started with a J. Jenna, Joy, Janet, Janie… Jane! That was it. The headmistress's daughter.

"Uh… well, I guess it depends how you look at it. A lot of people would say a lot of things," Lycan said, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"I mean… why would you turn Lonnie down?" Mal demanded.

Lycan sighed. He should've known that was coming.

"Look, girls," he said, standing. "There are a lot of things I can't tell you. I would if I could, but it's for your own good. Lonnie's own good. I'd hate to see anyone get hurt," Lycan told them. "If you don't believe me, ask my last girlfriend."

"Lonnie's different," Jane disagreed. "Whatever you're hiding, she won't judge you for it."

"Until you know what I'm hiding- which if I have anything to say about it, you never will- you don't know what she'll think and you won't know the consequences of you finding out. For your own sake, stop interfering. I'm begging you," Lycan pleaded before grabbing his bag and running away.

Evie blinked. One minute, Lycan was standing next to her. The next, he was almost back at the school. No one could possibly run that fast, and this was coming from a girl who had seen Carlos do sprints and set a school record. Lycan's speed was bordering on teleportation.

"What's this?" Mal asked as she grabbed a textbook from under the bench.

"How to hide in plain sight," Evie read the title. "Werewolf edition."

Mal's jaw dropped. "You don't think…"

"it isn't possible," Jane argued. "The Werewolf species died out before we were even thought of. How could one be going to our school?"

"Jane, if there's one good life lesson I learned on the Isle of the Lost, it's that things aren't always as they seem," Evie said. "Maybe Lycan's a werewolf, maybe he's not. Either way, he's hiding something."

"And I don't care what Lycan says," Mal stated as she stored the book in her backpack. "We're going to find out what it is."

* * *

 _When Mal says we're going to find out what it is, it's not that she doesn't suspect Lycan of being a werewolf. It's that she won't put her money on it until she finds proof, if you know what I mean._

 _Sorry it's kind of short, but until we get some action involved, and afterward some romance, wore counts each chapter will vary because of the way they get divided. So one chapter may be up to 1000-1500 words or more while another may only be 700-800 words. Typically, my stories have pretty even word counts each chapter, but my romance stories kind of vary because usually romance stories are kind of like roller coasters._

 _Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up sooner and hopefully, once I finish some other stories, I will find a way to start updating weekly. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Hero-Wulf Pack

_Hi, I'm back!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Werewolf? I was expecting a lot of things, but that was not one of them," Carlos said, biting his lower lip.

Mal nodded. "I know, but this book is our only lead on whatever Lycan is hiding. A book about werewolves hiding in plain sight… either way, it's kind of suspicious."

"Besides, Lycan said that his secret was dangerous, and werewolves are one of the most dangerous magical species," Evie pointed out. "Well, they are when they're in their werewolf form. Human, they're perfectly safe, but people usually forget that."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "I had to do a report on werewolves. Centuries ago, people were arrested for giving a werewolf shelter, even if the werewolf was their child; they were arrested for failing to turn a werewolf in; people were arrested for _knowing_ werewolves, whether they knew their secret or not. One time, an entire school was arrested because one of their classmates was a werewolf, and only two of them knew he was a werewolf.

"On top of that, people would be killed for coming in contact with a werewolf, even if they weren't bitten. Children of werewolves would be killed, even though a werewolf gene is very rare. Becoming a werewolf usually happens when someone is bitten, and the only time someone is born a werewolf is in a large, very old pack; a lot of the time, chemicals, spells, and potions are involved, which was maybe a one in a million kind of thing. The children were still killed, whether they were a werewolf or not.

"Werewolves died out almost a century ago, so no one knows what would happen to Werewolves with today's government, but you can understand why Lycan would be worried about someone finding out. If anyone finds out and it gets around, he could be risking the lives and the freedom of everyone in this school, including Lonnie, himself, and his family."

"Then should we really be digging around?" Carlos asked. "Isn't that just asking for danger?"

"Carlos, we used to do that every day," Mal stated. "Lonnie really likes Lycan. I've never seen her like this; she was heart broken when Lycan turned her down, even if she wouldn't show it. She deserves to know why."

"Besides," Evie added, "we're good at hiding things. Like what happened with your invention on the Isle," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Or our _mission_."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane questioned.

"It's a long story that scarred us all for life," Carlos summed up. "Speaking of that, we never did fix the problems that invention caused."

Mal's mouth formed an o shape. "That's how she got off the Isle."

"I am so confused," Jane muttered.

"Don't worry. We don't get it either," Evie assured her. "Carlos, can you find anything on Lycan's history?"

"Maybe not Lycan in particular," Carlos mused, "because he's young and the fact that no one had heard of him before he started school here suggests he hid well. But if you have a last name, I may be able to find something on his family."

"His last name is Heoruwulf," Evie said.

Carlos blinked. "His name is Werewolf wolf army? Man, if he is a werewolf with a name like that, I'm surprised he hid this long."

Carlos turned to face his computer and typed in Lycan's last name.

Nothing popped up.

Carlos tapped his chin. "I wonder… Evie, do you remember that decoding homework I helped you with? That really hard question?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why was it so hard to figure out?"

Evie frowned. "Because it was so easy, almost too easy. It turned out to be a simple anagram."

"Exactly," Carlos grinned, snapping his fingers. "We know wulf with a u is just another spelling of wolf with an o, so if I mix up the letters of heoru, I get hero u. If I type in herouwulf…"

Carlos did that, and a blue correction appeared.

 _Are you looking for Hero-Wulf?_

Carlos clicked on it, and a disturbing image of a werewolf army appeared right below a link to a history website.

Carlos clicked on it and began to read the passage aloud.

"Steven Clarkson was a normal child until he saved the king during an attack on the castle at the coronation of Prince Edward. He was barely seventeen and pushed the king out of the way of a flaming arrow that was shot through an open window and aimed for the king's heart. From that day on, he was the hero of the kingdom and became a knight shortly after the coronation. He was well known for heroic acts performed on every mission he ever went on.

"During one of these missions, he was bitten by a werewolf and thus, becoming one himself. From that day forward, Clarkson was banished and shunned by the whole kingdom. He was so longer idolized for being a hero, but rather hated for being what they saw as a monster.

"Clarkson wanted to prove that he could still be a hero as a werewolf, so he gathered a clan of would-be heroes, the heroes that became werewolves and were hated, despite their service to the kingdom. They went on their own missions, beating the kingdom knights to the punch, and rescuing damsels in distress, stopping attacks on the kingdom, taking care of threats before they became truly dangerous, and much more.

"Still, no one could look past their werewolf sides, and the Hero-Wulf Pack went underground for years. They appeared again in the Great Battles of Werewolves and Humans. They fought on both sides, switching from kingdom to werewolf so no one knew where their localities truly lied. Some people believe they were trying to help those in need, regardless of side, but most think they were trying to cause confusion and win the battle for the Werewolves that way.

"Werewolves were either captured or killed during that battle. Those that were captured were given potions to control their werewolf sides until they were executed. On the day before the great execution, the day they would kill every werewolf in existence, the captured Werewolves escaped, taking with them the recipe for the potion. No one was truly worried because after being given a potion, no werewolf could ever breed. Therefore, there was no risk of the werewolf gene appearing again. There were no records of bites, and the werewolf population dwindled, quickly.

"As for the Hero-Wulf Pack, the remaining members were never seen again after the escape, but everyone assumes that they died out with the rest of the werewolves."

"Assumes," Mal repeated. "That means no one knows for sure."

"But what about the potion? They shouldn't be able to breed, and there's no record saying they bit anyone, and from what I remember from my research, people were extra careful. Hardly anyone left the house except for groceries and work for years. Even schools were shut down," Jane remembered. "No one went missing. If somebody got turned into a werewolf, it would've been noticed."

"If no one was turned into a werewolf, there must've been a defective potion," Evie theorized. "No medication, no potion, no serum is one hundred percent effective. It all depends on body type, body function, medical history, even broader things, like race or sex. All it would take is one person who the potion didn't work on. If they reproduced and gave their child the rare werewolf gene, their child could've passed it on to their kids and so on. It's far fetched, but it's possible. After all, the werewolf gene can only occur in large, old packs, and the Hero-Wulf pack is both centuries old and by the sounds of it, it was a big pack."

Jane mulled over this. "How do we find out?"

"Carlos?" Mal said, turning to the boy, who clicked on a tab on the website titled Identifying A Member.

"It says everyone in the pack had the same mark as Steve. A circle on their left shoulder to represent his own bite mark. It says that Steven's son was born with a bite mark in the same shape. The gene skipped his son's daughter, but it was passed down to her twins, who both had the same mark. I don't know whether it would happen to children of other members, but Steven's great-great granddaughter escaped. If Lycan is a descendent of Steven Clarkson, he should have the birth mark."

"How do we find that out? We can't just walk up to him and ask to see his shoulder," Evie pointed out.

"That's where Jay comes in," Mal stated.

Carlos frowned. "You need me to explain this to him, don't you? Do you know how long it will take to get him to sit still long enough to hear the whole explanation? At least a few hours!"

Mal laughed. "It would take me two days to get him to stand still long enough to hear the whole explanation and the plan, so in my mind, you're getting off easy."

"What is the plan?" Jane asked.

* * *

 _I think that was the longest and most detailed chapter yet. Make sure to review and tell me what you think._


	6. The Plan Is Put Into Action

_Sorry I skipped last week's update. I forgot to post it Monday and told myself 'I'll post it tomorrow,' and before I knew it, it was the weekend, so I just decided to wait until today._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _ALSO, THIS STORY DOES FEATURE WON'T BECOME AN ITEM UNTIL LATER, BUT THIS CHAPTER DOES MENTION IT AND HAS HEAVY IMPLICATIONS THAT IT WILL HAPPEN._**

 ** _WARNINGS; BRIEF MENTION OF PAST CHILD ABUSE (IT'S ONLY ONE SENTENCE, THOUGH)_**

* * *

"You want me to stare at a guy without most of his clothes on? Dude, that's just wrong."

"It's just his shoulder, Jay. I'm not asking you to look any lower, so stop being a drama queen," Mal said.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

The plan was simple. Jay and Carlos would convince Lycan to join Tourney (it shouldn't be too hard; his speed and strength, even when it wasn't at its maximum, would make him almost unstoppable). Therefore, both boys (particularly Jay, though, since Carlos changed in the back; he rarely let anyone see him without clothes on, lest they ask about the scars his mother gave him during all those years of abuse) would see Lycan without a shirt. If Lycan was a Hero-Wulf, he'd change quickly to avoid people asking about the birthmark, but there'd be plenty of time for Jay to catch a glimpse of it.

"Ready, old friend?" Jay smirked, holding his elbow out to Carlos, who raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know why you haven't had a date in a while," Carlos snarked before walking on ahead while Jay lagged behind, a slightly offended expression plastered across his face.

"That was low!" he finally yelled. "Get back here!"

"No!" Carlos called back before breaking into a sprint.

"Carlos!" Jay yelled, running after them.

Evie and Mal laughed as they stared after them.

"How long until they get together?" Evie asked.

Mal shrugged. "It'll take them at least two months to even notice they have feelings for each other."

"I bet I can get them together in one."

"Even with the whole Lycan mystery going on?"

"Yep."

Mal held out a hand. "You're on. Twenty bucks if you can get Carlos and Jay together before the end of the month."

Evie shook her hand. "Now, let's go hide in some bushes and watch this thing play out."

There was a moment of silence.

"You sounded so casual saying that," Mal muttered.

"Well, we spy on people every other week. Like Chad talking to and _kissing_ his mirror."

"Yeah, that was just weird," Mal agreed.

"When is Chad not weird?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Lycan!" Jay exclaimed, clapping the boy on the shoulder and making him jump at the sudden voice and physical contact.

"Hey," Lycan responded. "Jay, Carlos. What's up?"

"Well, as you may or may not know, one of our best Tourney players was kicked off the team because of his grades, and we need a replacement."

"Are you interested?" Carlos asked.

Lycan blinked. "Um, I've never played Tourney before."

Jay laughed. "I hadn't even heard of it before I came to Aurodan."

"And he was star player within a day," Carlos pointed out.

"It's a gift," Jay chuckled. "Anyway, you're strong; you're fast. You're just what we need."

"I don't know, guys. I'm good at sports, but Tourney isn't usually my scenery."

"It isn't usually mine, either," Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, the most exercise he got on the Isle of the Lost was connecting wires and turning book pages," Jay laughed.

"Don't forget chores and running from angry villains and their kids," Carlos added.

Jay nodded. "Those, too. Anyway, Lycan, you are one of the best athletes at this school. We've seen you run, and you're stronger than me and Ben and possibly even Chad combined. Please?"

Lycan still looked unsure.

"Are you going to make us beg?" Jay asked. When Lycan didn't respond, he added, "Carlos, it's time."

Carlos sighed while Lycan appeared confused.

"Time for what?" Lycan asked.

Carlos stuck out his lower lip and blinked quickly to make his eyes watery before making them wider and clasping his hands together in a begging motion. The full puppy dog eyes look.

"Please…" Carlos said.

I cannot begin to describe how cute Carlos looked in that moment. Lycan thought he might actually turn into a puppy. It was the kind of cute look that made people do whatever he wanted. For some reason, though, the moment Carlos spoke, Lycan's head snapped up and his back straightened, and he suddenly felt like he had to do whatever Carlos said, almost like... no way. Lycan almost laughed out loud at the thought that crossed his mind. There was just no way that could be the case.

He blinked for a moment before turning back to Carlos and Jay.

Lycan sighed. "All right. You're really good at that puppy dog look."

Carlos nodded. "It's a gift," he told him, repeating Jay's words from earlier. "First practice for you is tomorrow. Be in the locker room by four pm. Thanks."

Lycan nodded and walked away while Carlos turned to Jay.

"All right, pay up," Carlos stated.

"For what?" Jay asked.

"Every time you tell me to break out the puppy dog eyes, you owe me five bucks. Remember our deal after I broke up with your girlfriend for you and begged her not to be mad at you?"

"Oh, right. Just put it on my tab," Jay said before running off.

"That's not how bets work!" Carlos called after him.

"It's how _my_ bets work!"

"Jayden Gemstone, get back here!" Carlos laughed, running after him.

* * *

 _Lycan's thoughts on Carlos's amazing ability of persuasion are foreshadowing and a building block of something that will happen later in the story. For now, you can just infer what it means._

 _Anyway, see you next time! Bye!_


	7. He's Part Wolf, But He's Also Human

_Also, if anyone saw another version of this chapter (that wasn't even the Fandom), that was a total mistake. I accidentally posted chapters for my full House story to this story, but I fixed that. Still, if anyone saw those chapters, I apologize for any confusion._

 _Here's chapter 7! Sorry I skipped last week's update._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

The locker room was filled with the salty scent of sweat and the smelly aroma of dirty uniforms that hadn't been washed since the beginning of the season (or longer because some guys were really superstitious and had a lucky jersey they'd never washed. Even Jay, who barely washed his clothes on the Isle, thought that was over the top).

Lycan was changing three lockers down from Jay, and luckily, those lockers were unused by any Tourney players, so Jay had a clear view of Lycan. Unfortunately, Lycan also had a clear view of Jay, and if Jay was caught staring… at worst, Lycan would know what he was looking for. At best, the school would find out that Jay was gay. Neither option was satisfying (Jay planned to come out eventually, but preferably not because he was caught staring at a half naked guy).

Jay sighed, and he discreetly watched as Lycan pulled his shirt over his head.

I can't believe I'm doing this, Jay thought before glancing at Lycan.

Sure enough, the birth mark was on his shoulder, clear as day.

It was an angry red color and was in the shape of a bite mark, but this wasn't a love bite or even something he could've gotten in a fight. The teeth that caused a mark like that were unnaturally sharp and jagged… like those of a werewolf.

Oh my goodness, the girls' suspicions were right.

Lycan Hereowulf was a werewolf!

Now that he said the full name, he really should've seen that coming.

Lycan glanced his way, and Jay shifted his gaze to the space over his shoulder, which meant his eyes landed on Carlos, and Jay didn't even think about looking away as his expression grew dreamy.

Jay had thought that Carlos was cute from the first moment they met (when Carlos was six, and Jay was eight), even though that cute image was marred by the bruises and injuries his mother had given him that night. He'd even bandaged the kid up, and for years, the kids never crossed paths, but Jay never forgot the black and white haired kid. They met as teenagers, and Jay thought he was still cute, but he was also nice and almost _good_ (for a villain, at least), and at the time, that had been a deal breaker.

They got to know each other after the quest they had to go on for Maleficent (which was what made the four of them allies and later, friends), and that was when Jay's _you're cute_ feeling developed into a full out crush, the kind that left you drooling and day dreaming about a non existent relationship in class.

Jay tried to hide it. As far as he knew, Carlos wasn't gay, and if Jay told Carlos about his feelings, it could ruin their friendship forever, or at least make it very awkward, and that was the last thing Jay wanted.

Lycan followed his gaze and laughed, but not in a mocking way.

"You have a thing for Carlos," he chuckled. "Should've known. You two are really close."

"What?" Jay mumbled, shaking himself out of his love trance. "I do not have a thing for Carlos!" he hissed.

"You've got it bad," Lycan chuckled, "but don't worry. I won't tell. You can come out whenever you're ready."

Jay blinked. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Lycan said, slapping Jay's shoulder before continuing to put his uniform on.

Jay couldn't believe it. Lycan was a werewolf, and that made him a monster, but he was so nice. Thinking of Lycan as merciless wolf was hard to grasp.

A merciless wolf… Lycan was a werewolf, and that meant he was half wolf, but he was also half human. His human side couldn't hurt a fly, so why should his wolf side, which only came out on the full moon, be above his human side, which he was ninety-nine percent of the time? He was only a wolf… what? Once a month? But he was human the rest of the time, and his human side… well, let's just say that Jay wasn't surprised Lonnie fell in love with him.

"Did you see his shoulder?" Carlos whispered after Lycan had left the locker room.

Jay nodded, slowly. "He has the birthmark…"

Carlos nodded. "I thought so. After Tourney, Mal and Evie said there was a second part of the plan."

"I didn't sign up for a second part of the plan," Jay pointed out.

"Neither did I," Carlos agreed. "But do you really want to argue with Mal and Evie? Even when they're good, they're still girls. They can be scary."

Jay nodded. "Good point. Now, we better get out there before Coach-"

"Gemstone! De Vil! What's taking so long?"

"Gets impatient," Jay finished. "Coming, Coach!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	8. The Second Part Of The Plan

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of its characters._**

* * *

"So what's the second part of the plan?" Jay asked as he reclined in Evie's desk chair.

Carlos, Jay, and Jane were all present. Jay was sitting in Evie's desk chair at the foot of Mal's bed, and Carlos was sitting at his feet; Jane was lying on her stomach on Evie's bed. Evie and Mal were standing in front of them, much like speakers at an important meeting, which I guess they were in an unofficial way.

"Well, what do you notice about this?" Mal asked, holding up a calendar of the current month.

A brief pause.

"It's a calendar," Carlos answered.

"It has a picture of a cat on it," Jane added.

"You really need to paint your nails," Jay said, staring at her chewed up, uneven nails.

"No, no, and… well, you're right, but no!" Mal exclaimed. "What do you notice about the _date_?"

"It's Tuesday," Carlos stated.

"It's the fifteenth," Jane added.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs day in the cafeteria," Jay finished.

"No, it's the full moon!" Evie burst out. "Geesh, guys, it's literally right there," she muttered, tapping her manicured index finger on the tiny circle on the square for that date.

"And?" Jay asked.

"Lycan will turn into a werewolf tonight. It is the perfect opportunity to prove it to Lonnie," Evie said.

"Why are you guys so determined to prove this?" Carlos asked. "Are you really doing this for Lonnie at this point?"

"Yes, but we're also doing it for all of us. The entire school. There is a werewolf attending our school, and no one else is concerned about that?" Evie demanded.

Jane raised her hand to tell Evie that she was concerned about it, but Jay interrupted her.

"No!" Jay snapped. "I'm not concerned about it. Lycan is a good guy, and he has gone to so much trouble to keep this secret that there's no doubt that he would go to great lengths to not only protect his secret, but also protect the whole school. He wouldn't put anyone in danger by just sitting in his dorm room and waiting to turn into a werewolf! No, he's probably leaving the school."

"Why are you so sensitive about this?" Mal questioned in confusion.

"Because Lycan doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Carlos and I got to know him at Tourney. He's a great guy, and this secret shouldn't change how you see him. He can't control it, just like we can't control our parentage."

Jay sighed. "Lycan is good. His wolf side may not be, but I don't think he wants to be a werewolf. I think he wants to be the word's definition of normal, but he can't, so he hides his secret from the world. Because of what you're doing now: judging him for something out of his control."

After Jay finished speaking, silence fell upon the teenagers like a heavy cloud.

"Wow," Carlos muttered. "Jay just sounded wise… but he's right. We shouldn't judge Lycan for this. If we're going to prove that he's a werewolf- to ourselves and to Lonnie, but no one else- we need to do it for the right reasons. We should be helping him to manage it, not trying to get him kicked out of school or locked up… or worse."

Mal nodded. "I agree. Tonight, we follow Lycan, bringing Lonnie, and once we know for sure that he's a werewolf, we help him. With his relationship with Lonnie because I am nearly positive that finding out about his secret will not change her feelings for him. We can also help him manage it; maybe Evie can even make a potion to make the transformations easier because I'm pretty sure those transformations are painful."

The others nodded.

"All right," Mal stated. "We can't tell Lonnie. She won't believe us until she sees it with her own eyes. Carlos, Jay, and I will follow Lycan, and when we arrive at wherever he's going to transform, we'll text Evie the location. Jane, Evie, you are in charge of getting Lonnie there, but don't tell her why. Lie if you must. Everyone with me?"

Jay held out his hand, and hands began to stack on top of his until they finally threw their hands in the air as a way to express their understanding and their team work.

It was time to find a way to help Lycan, whether he wanted help or not.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review._


	9. Telling (And Showing) Lonnie

_Here's chapter 3. Has a fair dose of humor!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"How long are we going to hide here?" Jay hissed.

"Shh, Jay," Carlos murmured. "Suits of armor don't talk!"

"Well, except for that one time…" Jay said before trailing off as a laugh bubbled out of his throat.

"Oh, yeah," Carlos smiled before returning to a breathy whisper, "but generally speaking, they don't talk!"

Jay and Carlos were both hiding in suits of armor in the hallway outside of Lycan's room (you do not want to know how long it took them to get into those!), and they were watching his dorm room door through the small holes in the helmets.

The door creaked open, and Lycan crept down the hall until he arrived at the corner, where he peaked around the wall before sliding around it and blending in with the shadows.

"Okay, let's go!" a voice murmured from beside Carlos, making him jump. Luckily, the person caught him before he could fall over and create a ruckus they would hear all the way on the Isle of the Lost.

"Mal?" he muttered, glancing at the empty air. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here! I cast an Invisibility spell on myself," she answered before appearing out of thin air.

"You couldn't have thought to do that to us?" Jay mumbled.

Mal shrugged. "I guess I could have, but it was funny seeing you try to get all dressed up. Anyway, hurry! We don't want to lose him!"

"We're going to need a second to get out of these," Carlos pointed out.

Mal waved her hand, and their suits of armor unassembled (I do not know if that is a word, but we're going to pretend it is), and waves of magic caught the metal pieces before they could clatter to the floor. They gently floated to the marble, where they lay in a collection of pieces.

"Come on," she commanded before running after Lycan.

The boys shrugged, rolling their eyes, before following.

The three of them crept along the walls, following Lycan at a good distance, and soon enough, they found themselves hiding in the bushes outside of the school.

"Thorns!" Carlos yelped, quietly, holding a hand over the bleeding cut on his upper arm.

"Shh!" Mal and Jay hissed before they continued to follow Lycan off of the grounds and into the woods a short distance away.

The trio strolled after Lycan, hiding behind trees and bushes and trying not to breathe (Lycan's werewolf hearing picked up on the slightest noise) until Lycan suddenly stopped in front of a cabin.

The cabin was so run down, it looked like it might collapse if a single feather landed on the roof. The roof was sagging, and the windows were broken in some places; the walls were covered with chipped and faded paint, and a single touch to the wood would surely give you a dozen splinters.

Lycan slipped in through the door, and Mal texted the location to Evie.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lonnie asked.

"It's a surprise," Jane told her as the daughter of Fairy Godmother, along with Evie, led Lonnie into the woods just off the grounds of Aurodan Prep.

"Don't worry; it isn't far," Evie assured her. "And after we show you, you can go straight back to bed."

"Good. Fencing left me exhausted," Lonnie muttered as she forced herself to walk with her aching legs.

"We should be there within the next five minutes," Evie told her.

Sure enough, three minutes and forty-seven seconds later, the girls arrived at the run down cabin, where Jay, Carlos, and Mal were hiding beneath the front window sill.

"What is going on?" Lonnie demanded, and she glanced through the window to see a familiar teenage boy standing in the center of the room. "Is that Lycan? What is-"

"Shh," Mal murmured. "We're showing you this because you need to know, but I need you to keep an open mind."

"Okay… but what-" Lonnie began.

Jay pointed at Lycan, and she glanced through the window just as the full moon reach its highest point in the sky. Her eyes widened…

An ear splitting howl pierced the once quiet night.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was a bit short, but next chapter will have some action in it. Bye!_


	10. Face To Face With The Wolf

_Hello, everyone! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for (probably)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Lonnie watched in shock as Lycan sprouted fur all over his body. The seams of his clothes popped, stitches flying across the room as his muscles grew to twice their original size. He grew taller, at least seven feet standing straight up, and as his clothes crumbled, scars all over his body were exposed for a brief moment before they were hidden by a grayish-brown fur. His ears became impossibly pointy, and his eyes glowed a yellow-green color that almost hurt to look at. Soon enough, the fur reached his face, and Lycan stumbled forward onto four legs.

Lycan, the boy she'd fallen in love with, was a werewolf.

"Keep an open mind," Mal told her. "This doesn't change who Lycan really is. He may be a werewolf, but he's still a good guy, and he does like you. But he avoided you because he wanted to keep you away from the truth, to keep you safe. That's how much he cares about you."

Lonnie sighed and nodded. "But how can I tell him about this? What can I say? _Oh, I know you're werewolf, but only because my friends and I spied on you last night?_ He'll never forgive me for snooping around like this."

Her five friends glanced at each other. They really hadn't thought about that…

"Well, you could-" Evie began, but she was interrupted by a growl, and they turned to the window to see the wolf's glowing eyes focused directly on them.

"Uh, oh," Jay murmured, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

"Duck!" Jane cried, and the six teens hit the dirt as the wolf lunged at the window, shattering the glass as it he burst through it and landed on the forest floor.

"Run!" Carlos yelped.

The group dashed into the cabin and bolted towards the back door, but they were abruptly cut off by the werewolf leaping in front of them, skidding on the floor and creating a few scratches. The wolf snarled before leaping at Jay. The claws tore into Jay's shoulder, throwing him to the floor.

The wolf prepared to bite the son of Jafar when Carlos suddenly shouted, "Stop!"

In that moment, something very strange happened.

The minute Carlos spoke, everyone felt the irresistible need to obey his words, to do exactly as he said. Therefore, everyone stopped. Mal and Evie froze where they were standing side by side, and Jane's trembling halted entirely as she became perfectly still. Lonnie's leg moved a few inches towards Jay and the wolf before she was still as a statue. Jay froze; even the fear in his eyes seemed to remain the same, neither increasing, nor decreasing. The wolf stopped moving, and its mouth lingered above Jay. Even the wind didn't seem to blow through the broken windows.

Carlos didn't waste any time, despite his sudden mounting exhaustion, and he grabbed the wolf by the fur on its back and heaved the heavy weight off of Jay. That only caused the wolf to fall on top of Carlos, and the minute Carlos moved the wolf, movement occurred in the room once more. The wolf didn't seem confused by its sudden change in position or its new victim as it struck Carlos's chest. The boy wailed in pain as blood poured down his skin from the diagonal cuts.

Jay tackled the wolf, knocking it off of Carlos, and the two rolled across the floor. Jay eventually darted out of the wolf's vision, but that meant that those glowing eyes landed on Lonnie.

Lonnie barley had time to register the wolf's glare pointed at her before she was tackled to the floor and pinned beneath the wolf's heavy weight, the paws bruising her shoulders.

The wolf snarled and bared its fangs.

"Lycan," Lonnie whispered.

She fully expected to be bitten, maybe even killed, but she was shocked when the glowing eyes of the wolf flashed to the beautiful blue-green shade of Lycan's usual eye color.

In moments, Lycan's werewolf form vanished. The fur fell out and lay in tufts all over the floor; the muscles shrunk, rapidly, and the wolf's height decreased. The wolf's pointy ears rounded around the edge until they looked like the average human's ears. The fangs disappeared, and normal teeth took their place.

Lonnie was left staring at a weakened and beaten up, but very human, teenage boy she knew as Lycan Heoruwulf.

Lycan tumbled to the floor, too weak to even stand up.

"Lycan!" Lonnie cried, kneeling over him and staring into his glazed over eyes.

He smiled, weakly. "Lonnie," he murmured before his eyes slipped closed, despite Lonnie's desperate screams for him to _stay awake._

* * *

 _I did give you a hint in chapter six about Carlos. That thing where he yelled stop and everyone did... that's what I was hinting at, and you'll find out exactly what it is in the next chapter (if everything goes according to plan)._

 _Thanks for reading! See you next Monday! Bye!_


	11. The Magic Of Love And Literal Magic

_Hello. Here's chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it! It will answer some important questions about Carlos (and more will be answered in the next chapter) and will mark the beginning of Lycan and Lonnie's relationship!_

 _It is also a slightly longer chapter than usual, which is good!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants 1 or 2, nor do I own any of the movie's characters._**

* * *

When Lycan came to, he felt pain in every fiber of his being. The smallest move of his body made him flinch and ache for several seconds afterwards. He was exhausted, but he couldn't fall back asleep after he first woke up. Agony burned in every part of his body, every limb, every inch, every thing down to his fingers. His fatigue was so great, it took all of his energy to pry his eyes open.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, they landed on…

"Lonnie," he rasped as he stared at the beautiful, familiar girl sitting in a chair on the left side of his bed. She was gripping his hand (and her touch was so comforting, it made his pain fade slightly), and she was gazing at him in concern, which didn't make any sense. Lycan didn't remember much about the time he was in total werewolf form, but he definitely remembered almost biting Lonnie and her friends. Why would she be concerned about him after he came close to killing her? Or worse… turning her into a werewolf!

"Lycan," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… hurting… but I'm glad that you're okay," he whispered (he couldn't seem to raise his voice above a murmur, probably due to all the howling and snarling he'd done the previous night). "What are you doing here? I almost killed you… or worse… I could've _turned_ you."

"But you didn't," Lonnie replied. "We talked to Fairy Godmother- don't worry; she's allowing you to stay at school and won't tell anyone as long as you take the necessary precautions to keep yourself and everyone else at the school safe- and she said that it's nearly impossible for a person to control their werewolf form on the full moon. You must've really wanted to protect me if you managed to control your werewolf form when it was at its strongest."

"Still…" Lycan muttered. "I'm a monster. Why you would ever want to be my friend is beyond me."

Lonnie grinned. "Lycan, I love you, werewolf or not. And you're right. I don't want to be your friend."

Lycan's heart dropped into his stomach. He should've seen that coming. No one wanted to be his friend after they found out what he was, but knowing that didn't make it hurt any less.

Lonnie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I want to be your girlfriend… if you'll let me."

Lycan was so shocked, he didn't know how to react at first. He'd never had a girlfriend, and he'd never had a friend outside of his family. Lonnie was the first to ever offer friendship (and now, relationship), especially now that she knew he was a werewolf.

Lycan loved her. He couldn't deny that. He wanted to be with her, but was it worth putting her in danger by allowing her to get close to him?

Something told Lycan that Lonnie would try to help him, whether he wanted her to or not, and it'd be hard for Lycan to be around her and not be _with_ her.

Maybe some things are worth the risk…

"I'd like that," he told Lonnie before initiating another kiss.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother?" Jay asked, poking his head into her office.

"Yes, Jay?" she called. "Come in."

Jay and Carlos entered the office, glancing at each other nervously. Three days had passed since the full moon, and it had taken a lot of convincing from Jay to get Carlos to go to Fairy Godmother about the strange event that happened when Carlos told everyone to stop.

"We have something to tell you," Jay said, closing the door behind them.

Fairy Godmother frowned. "What is it, boys? Is this about Lycan's situation?"

Carlos pursed his lips. "Kind of… you see, finding out about Lycan wasn't the only strange thing that happened that night. Something else happened, and we don't know what it was or what caused it. That's why we came to you. We're hoping you can help us."

The teenagers rattled off a description of what happened with Carlos- commanding everyone to stop and how everyone obeyed instantaneously. It was like the very wind obeyed Carlos's command. Neither had ever seen anything like it.

Fairy Godmother raised her eyebrows, more in surprise than confusion, and she rounded her desk to stand in front of her students.

"I do know what happened," she told them. "Carlos, you may not know this; many people don't, but Cruella had- and if she weren't on the Isle, she would still have- magic."

Carlos frowned. "I'm sorry. Come again. I thought you said my mother had _magic."_

Fairy Godmother nodded. "I did say that because it's true. Your mother had a very special kind of magic, a very rare type. I have known very few people to have it, and while it is hereditary, it usually- not always, though- skips generations. There are exceptions to the skipping generations, however, and I believe that you might be one of them."

Carlos gaped, and Jay joined him.

"What are you saying?" Carlos asked.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "I'm saying, Carlos… your mother had magic, and I believe that you do, as well."

You could've heard a pin drop…

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! There will be more on Carlos's magic in the next chapter._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	12. Charmspeak, Danger, Love, And Jello

_Chapter 12, and it's even longer than chapter 11!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Wouldn't Change A Thing..._**

 _Fairy Godmother sighed. "I'm saying, Carlos… your mother had magic, and I believe that you do, as well."_

 _You could've heard a pin drop…_

* * *

"Magic," Carlos repeated.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Yes. Like I said, a very rare type of magic. It is called Charmspeak. It's where you can get almost anyone to obey you. For example, when you said stop, everyone stopped because they couldn't disobey you; the magic is so powerful that few things are able to fight it when it is at its strongest."

"But if it's so powerful, how did I not figure out that I had it sooner?" Carlos asked.

"While you were living on the Isle, you wouldn't have been able to use it," Fairy Godmother replied. "I believe that spending the first several years of your life on the Isle took its toll on your magic, just like it did with Mal's. When you came to Aurodan, there was a kind of… cage around your magic, keeping you from using it. Your magic wasn't used to freedom, so it rejected it. Over time, your magic became more used to the concept of having freedom, and once it adjusted, your magic wanted to be used, but after being caged for so long, it would take a tremendous amount of power to break free, so to speak. That's why you were so tired after you used it on the full moon. You've lived on Aurodan for several months now, and what I think happened is… this metaphorical cage you'd built around your magic started to break down a little bit at a time. You've probably used small amounts of Charmspeak before, but it was never strong enough to be noticed. On the night of the full moon, the stress of the situation, seeing your friends in danger… it gave you the strength to use your magic to its full power or almost its full power. With time, your magic could become stronger, Carlos, but before you can do that, you need to learn to control it. Suddenly being able to use your magic after so long of not having access to it can be dangerous. It can be dangerous to the people around you, but it will be even more dangerous to you. There's no telling what affect this pent up magic had on your body all these years, and while the magic has been released, so have any consequences of it being trapped and caged for so long."

"What consequences?" Jay demanded, worried for Carlos's safety.

"I don't know," Fairy Godmother admitted. "This is a very unique situation. Mal used her magic almost as soon as she got off the Isle, so while there were consequences for Mal- fatigue, digestive problems, concentration issues, small things- they occurred almost immediately, and the more she used her magic, the more the consequences faded until they were entirely gone. As for you, I believe that these months on Aurodan were the hardest on your magic and your body. Unlike Mal, you didn't use your powers immediately or even _soon_ after you arrived in Aurodan. For months, your magic was forced to sit there, knowing that freedom was so close but not being able to reach it, which would've made your magic more damaging to your body. Using your magic more often could help any consequences or side effects, or it could make them worse. It's the same with not using your magic. It could make it better, or it could make it worse. It's trial and error, and you will need to be supervised very closely, at least for a few months. Luckily, you have Jay, not to mention Mal and Evie, and I'm sure they will be more than happy to make sure that you're safe."

Jay wrapped an arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"I'm here for you, man," he assured his friend. "I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I promise, okay?"

Carlos nodded. "Thanks, Jay," he muttered, feeling a little better, but he still couldn't ignore the feeling that a lot of bad things were right around the corner…

* * *

"I thought you would be getting tired of hospital food," Lonnie laughed as she watched Lycan make a disgusted face as he watched some unidentifiable watery liquid drip from his spoon.

"Definitely," he told her. "Is this supposed to be the mashed potatoes or the gravy?"

Lonnie chuckled. "I have no idea, but since I couldn't watch you force feed yourself that mess anymore, I brought you this."

She took her hands out from behind her back and presented a bowl filled with a gleaming red ball with whipped cream on the top.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lonnie actually looked offended. "What do you mean what is it? It's Jello!"

"What's Jello?" Lycan asked.

"Only the best food _ever_ … okay, I may be exaggerating, but it's still delicious. How do you not know what Jello is?" Lonnie demanded.

Lycan laughed. "I've barely left my pack's home since I was a kid! Sometimes my parents took me out for ice cream or yogurt, but they never bought me Jello."

"You need to try it right now," she ordered, handing him the bowl.

Lycan chuckled. "All right, all right, I'm going!"

He placed a spoon full in his mouth, and his eyes lit up, much to Lonnie's amusement.

"That's really good," he told her.

"Told you so," she said before gasping as he placed some whipped cream on her nose. "Hey!"

"What? Whipped cream is just as sweet as you are," Lycan told her.

"You are so cheesy," she said, rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"But you love me!"

"I do," she agreed before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Neither of them noticed Mal, Evie, and Jane standing outside the infirmary's doors, smiling and high fiving each other in excitement.

Mission Get Lonnie and Lycan together was complete… even if it hadn't gone as they expected it to.

* * *

 _This chapter was more about Carlos than Lycan and Lonnie, but that was because the explanation was a lot longer than I expected it to be. There will be a few calm chapters that just surround Lycan and Lonnie's relationship and their building romance, so you will get a few relatively happy chapters before we get into the real drama!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye! Please review!_


	13. Lonnie's Story

_Hello, everyone!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"So… what's your life story?" Lycan asked, his voice breaking the comfortable silence that had previously existed in Lonnie's dorm room.

Lycan had been released from the Infirmary that morning, and classes had ended roughly an hour ago. Lonnie's roommate was at a student council meeting for the next hour and had dance lessons for two hours after that (Lonnie's roommate was very involved in extra curriculars if you couldn't tell), so Lonnie had the room to herself for the afternoon. Once she realized this, she decided that this was the perfect time to get to know her boyfriend a little better without the risk of anyone overhearing and discovering Lycan's secret.

They were currently laying side by side on Lonnie's bed. Their intertwined hands rested on Lonnie's stomach, and they were staring at the canopy of Lonnie's bed. Before Lycan had spoken, they'd laid there in comfortable silence for several minutes, adjusting to one another's company and deciding that they rather liked just being near each other.

Lonnie laughed. "You don't waste any time, do you?" She asked, turning her head to stare into her boyfriend's almond shaped eyes.

"Nope," Lycan replied, honestly, before they both chuckled and returned their gazes to the canopy above their heads.

"I was born on November twenty-ninth to Mulan and Shang," Lonnie began. "From the moment I could walk, both of my parents were teaching me defense and strategy and such. I started fencing when I was three, and I only became more involved in athletics from there.

"Almost everyone knows that story, but there's one part of my story I've never told anyone."

Lonnie paused and swallowed harshly. Lycan could see tears gleaming in her eyes and knew whatever she wanted to tell him was hard for her.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready," Lycan whispered, gripping her hand tighter.

"No," Lonnie responded. "It's time that someone knew, and if I have to tell someone, I want it to be you…

"Everyone automatically assumes I'm an only child and that I've always been an only child, but the truth is… I had a little brother named Lucas. He was the cutest little thing you've ever seen. A mop of black hair that my mom cut every week, and it seemed to grow over night, like magic. He was tiny but fierce and _always_ giving. He gave his favorite toy dinosaur to a little homeless boy when we were wandering through town one day. That's my favorite memory of him, and it always will be…

"When he was four, almost five, he got really sick. He would throw up for hours on end; his nose would gush blood until he passed out from blood loss; he'd have headaches and stomach aches and chest pains that were so painful, he'd cry for hours, and no one could make the pain go away. No one could explain it, and then one day, his fever reached 105, and he started having seizures. His body temperature was almost at 107 when he died. It was a combination of things, but it was mostly his body overheating.

"I was seven at the time, and I asked my mom to have this inscribed on the back of his headstone: _There must be borrowed angels here in this life. They come along into this world and make this world bright. But they can't stay forever. Cause their heaven sent. And sometimes Heaven needs them back again._ It's the chorus of Borrowed Angels by Kristin Chenoweth. I thought it represented him perfectly."

Lonnie sniffled, and Lycan hugged her tightly.

"He'd be glad to know that I fell in love," she murmured.

Lycan nodded. "I know he would."

Lonnie sighed, wiping away her tears. "Well, that's my story. What's yours?"

* * *

 _This is a lot shorter than usual, but next chapter will make up for it._

 _Thanks for reading! I was very tired when I edited this, so I apologize for any mistakes._


	14. Lycan's Story

_Hello. I was originally going to do Lycan's story first, but I thought it would be better if Lycan's came second._

 _ALSO, THIS FANFIC IS OFFICIALLY **RATED M.** THERE ARE SEXUAL THEMES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER (they are italicized if you want to skip them)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"All right, I was born on September seventeenth to Marian and Ashley Heoruwulf," Lycan began, deciding that was as good a place to start as any. "And before you ask, my dad is named Marian, but when you meet them, don't laugh about it. Some neighborhood kids learned that the hard way."

Lonnie giggled. "Already want me to meet your parents. I'm honored!"

Lycan shrugged. "My parents will love you. I mean, a beautiful, strong, smart, independent, nice girl who doesn't care that I'm a werewolf from a family of werewolves? I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend."

"Aw, how sweet," she chuckled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Anyway, go on."

"Okay… for the first two years of my life, I was a normal kid, and my parents thought that the rare werewolf gene had skipped me… until I transformed at my third birthday party and scared my friends half to death. Luckily, I didn't fully transform."

Lonnie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I do have control over my werewolf form on everyday except for the full moon. On the full moon, control flies out the window, but any other day, I can transform my features. I can't turn into an actual wolf, but I can alter my ears, grow body hair, make my eyes glow, stuff like that, and I maintain control over myself, unlike on the full moon where I'm almost all wolf. It's simply called a partial transformation."

"Can you show me?" Lonnie asked.

Lycan nodded before closing his eyes, and within seconds, his ears grew sharper; body hair sprouted all over his body, but especially around his chin, cheeks, and neck, and the hair on his head grew wilder. His teeth grew sharper, but they weren't razor sharp like on the full moon. He grew more muscular, and when his eyes opened, they were the glowing yellow shade Lonnie had seen on the night of the full moon.

Lycan changed back shortly after, and he raised his eyebrows at Lonnie.

"You look impressed," he commented.

Lonnie nodded. "If you're hot as a human, you're _smoking_ as a partial werewolf."

Lycan laughed. "Good to know. Anyway, I was home schooled for the first twelve years of my life. When I was eleven and had more control over my partial transformations, my parents tried to send me to public school, but when they found out I was a werewolf, I had no friends, wasn't welcome in any clubs or sports, and was eventually chased out of the school. I was just lucky they didn't tell the authorities.

"I was homeschooled for another few years, but when my parents asked me what to do in a social situation, I epically failed, considering I hadn't been around anyone that wasn't in the pack in five years. That's when they knew I had to return to school. After all, I was older, and I would be able to keep my secret better than I could at eleven."

Lonnie nodded. "I'm glad they decided to send you here," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Me, too," he agreed before silence reigned for what could've been minutes or hours.

Finally, Lonnie lifted her head and looked her boyfriend in the eye.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For everything."

Her lips touched his, and for a moment, they were engaged in a sweet, soft kiss…

 _But then, before either could comprehend it, the kiss became deeper, more passionate. It probably would've been wise to stop then, but neither of them wanted to stop. They were too lost in one another to even think of stopping._

 _The kiss remained unbroken until Lonnie pulled off Lycan's shirt and tossed it to the floor as she ran her hands over his bare chest, and he began to undo the buttons of her blouse while she pushed him against the mattress. Lonnie leaned over her boyfriend, one knee planted on either side of his waist as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. He was half way done with unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse._

 _Just as Lonnie's fingers reached for the button on Lycan's jeans, a sharp gasp made them both whip around._

"Oh my goodness," Lonnie's roommate (Rebecca, daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert) gaped. "I am so sorry!"

"Oh, no, uh, Lycan was just leaving!" Lonnie blurted, helping Lycan to his feet and handing him his shirt, which he quickly threw on. She began buttoning her blouse while pointedly avoiding Rebecca's eyes.

"Yeah!" Lycan agreed as he rushed towards the door while Rebecca crossed the room and dropped her duffle bag on her own bed, still stunned by what she'd seen a few moments ago.

"We'll, uh, talk about this later," Lonnie whispered, giving Lycan a quick peck on the cheek before shutting the door as he left.

She turned to Rebecca, and for around ten minutes or so, the roommates did nothing but stare at each other.

Lonnie reached into her pocket and pulled out three ten dollars bills.

"I'll give you thirty dollars if we never speak of this again," Lonnie offered.

Rebecca nodded and slowly took the money, astonished by Lonnie, who (while she could be rebellious when it came to 'gender roles' and could be competitive) was usually well behaved and careful, especially when it came to relationships, and her actions.

"Deal."

* * *

 _What I mean by gender roles... a fixed system that identifies one activity as feminine or masculine. For example, dancing-feminine, fencing-masculine. Lonnie rebels against this system (and I like her character because of that)._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	15. Our First Official Date

_Sorry, guys. Long time, no see. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life, and I could be here all day listing everything going on, but all I'm going to say is that I'm not sure how often I will be on fanfiction until I can sort everything out. And that means all my stories, not just this one, so one week, I might update/post a dozen stories, but then I may go two weeks without being on fanfiction at all. Just a fair warning._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: NONE_**

* * *

"Our very first date," Lonnie said. "Well, unless you count me feeding you jello in the hospital wing or when we were _interrupted_ in my dorm room."

Lycan chuckled. "What do you think?"

It was a romantic scene with a table for two set up beside the beautiful, crystal lake with a candle between them, flickering light across their faces. Two plates sat in front of them with salad, steak, and some potatoes, sprinkled with parsley and paprika to make it look extra fancy. Their hands were locked in the center of the table as they stared into each other's eyes, and they were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice how this must seem like a scene straight out of a movie.

"I think it is amazing. Almost _too_ amazing," Lonnie giggled.

Lycan shrugged. "Well, I did have some help."

Lonnie nodded. "I know," she whispered. "They're standing behind those barrels."

"They keep knocking them over," Lycan added as yet another barrel tumbled into the water.

"Jay, stop pushing me!" Carlos hissed from behind the remaining barrels.

"Why don't you stop pushing me?" Jay retaliated, and a crash sounded as Carlos was shoved through the wall of barrels, which promptly fell into the lake, leaving Jane, Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay exposed.

"Uh…" Mal said, her voice a few octaves higher. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"You five snooping," Lycan answered.

"Sooping?" Evie pffed. "Of course not. We were just picking up these barrels that we ordered."

Lonnie picked up a barrel that had rolled to a stop beside her feet. "You ordered fish food?"

Carlos shrugged. "It actually doesn't taste that bad," he said, causing everyone to give him weird looks.

He shrugged again. "Hey! We had to eat some weird stuff on the Isle."

Jay nodded. "He has a point. I once ate dirt… when I was fourteen."

"I once ate make up," Evie added. "I was five, and three year old Carlos dragged me to Mother Gothel's. It was actually quite a funny sight, but man, that was one heck of a stomach ache." (Also, Mother Gothel is like the nurse/doctor of the Isle since she took care of a little girl's health for eighteen years and the Isle doesn't have actual doctors.)

"Why are we discussing this?" Jane asked.

"I don't remember," Evie confessed.

"Guys, thank you for your help with cooking and setting up, but-and I say this in the nicest way possible… skedaddle," Lycan ordered.

Carlos nodded, and he went to walk away, but he ran right into Jay, who shoved him. Carlos latched onto Jay's sleeve as they tumbled into the lake, creating a splash, and Mal smiled sheepishly as she handed them a box of cookies and chocolate cupcakes.

"Dessert," she explained before her and the other two girls ran off, shortly followed by a drenched Jay and Carlos.

"Now… where were we?" Lonnie murmured before pressing her lips to Lycan's.

Time seemed to stop as they melted into each other, and as Lonnie pulled away, she found herself staring into Lycan's eyes, and she felt warm, happy, loved. She almost felt… at home with him. Like this was where she really belonged.

* * *

"So your cousins really chased you off of a roof?" Lonnie asked.

Lycan shrugged. "It was a one story house and it was into a lake, but yes. But hey, that's how I learned how to swim."

Lonnie laughed. "I learned to swim when I fell in the pool when I was two. My mom panicked. She was screaming and running towards me, but when she got there, I was doggy paddling. No one even had to teach me, but I guess when you're drowning, your instincts kind of kick in."

Lycan nodded. "That, I can relate to. As a werewolf, I have very good instincts. With a lot of stuff. Hunting, self defense, swimming, and I can avoid accidents without even having time to think. Like when I was seven, I was playing in the street… when I wasn't supposed to… and this car comes barreling towards me, and I don't even have time to register what I was doing before I leaped into the air, did two somersaults, and landed on my feet."

"Well, I'm glad you got out of the way. I have a similar story. Young me was very rebellious, so I left my parents' house and wandered around town. I was only nine and had this bag of candy, and these bullies walk up to me, demanding that I give them my candy. When I said no, they came towards me, and when one raised their hand to grab my candy, I grabbed a tree branch and broke out some karate moves I'd been working on but hadn't gotten the hang of yet. Now, my karate wasn't as good as my mom's, and before that moment, it was way below good, but against those bullies, my karate was amazing. Now, during my lessons or when I was doing it for fun, it wasn't nearly as good, but I guess when I was in danger, my instincts took over."

Lycan grinned. "You know, my instincts help me with other things… like romance."

Lonnie smiled. "Is that right? What are your instincts telling you right now?"

Lycan shrugged. "To kiss you."

Lonnie laughed. "Funny. Mine, too."

Their lips touched once again, and sparks flew as the two halves of the same heart came together.

* * *

 _I'm sorry if any parts have inaccurate grammar or just don't make sense. I wrote this at 1 in the morning and edited it at 2 in the morning._

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_


End file.
